1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection system, a semiconductor integrated circuit, and an image correction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known technology for projecting video content onto objects, for example, structures such as buildings, called projection mapping. Some systems for projection mapping include a system having an imaging function. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-192189 discloses a projection apparatus that adjusts video content on the basis of imaging data.
A further improvement in technique for high-accuracy matching of video content to a projection target has been demanded for the projection apparatus of the related art described above.